thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150103110318/@comment-24796133-20150103162615
I get a pretty rude awakening with some water in my face. Jacob is standing there with a smirk on his face. Bloody idiot. "Up you get Will, time for some ass kicking!" He says excitedly. I look round at the others. Sophia seems to be on an Ipad, how she's getting any reception or internet down here is a mystery. Mind you, there can't be too much left nowadays that would surprise me. I see Tyrone waiting in the middle of the room with Jacob, Kat and Casper on stool splaying card again. I walk over to the miggle of the room. "Alright Will, day one. We're gonna teach you some basic knockout moves and pressure points, nothing too fancy but enough to keep ya wits sharp up top." Tyrone says. "Jacob's gonna demonstrate." I immediately feel a hand on my shoulder and a finger press in behind my shoulder blade. It sends me into a small spasm and to the ground. Jacob and Tyrone laugh as I get up. Some wake up this was. They continue to teach me different moves, and I replicate them as best I can. After a few hours I've got the hang of five or six different knockout moves, and I have a feeling they'll be invaluable to me. Tyrone finally ends the training. "Alright Will, you've done good today, better than we thought. Take a break buddy. Then you and I are heading up to the surface for some supplies, I'm low on chips! and get some contacts in!" I head over to the stash and grab some more stuff, and I'm pretty hungry so I dig in. After a pretty decent lunch all things considered, Tyrone and I head up to the surface, this time taking a different route. he says that the other route will be being watched on account of us knocking out the soldier yesterday. It must be mid afternoon when we emerge from a manhole into the backstreets, and we both put our contacts in. We quickly make our way to the stores for supplies, but I have to ask a question. "How did you guys find that place? Like you said you'd never think to look there." "Partly luck, partly help. I have a contact up north, one of us don't worry, I knew him from some judo course I did once, me and him kept in touch every now and then, turned out to be pretty helpful. One of his grandparents did work for the sewer stuff in London a few decades back, I'm guessing he knew of some kind of re-route they did that left our place empty. Anyways, when all this kicked off I messaged that guy for help, I didn't really have anyone else to turn to and he seemed pretty decent and all, he gave us the tip off on that place. It was some damn nasty work trying to find it though, we went through the actual sewers for a few hours searching. But we got it eventually. We try to message him every few days to keep tabs on how things are doing, but it's getting harder and harder. Pretty soon, the way things are going, communicating is gonna get damn hard, especially long range. But he's a full back if we're desparate, as long as they don't find him as well." We collect a few things, mainly food and water, batteries for our electric stuff, and an extra strength internet booster. That explains how Sophia could use the Ipad. We exit the store and start a routine scout as Tyrone calls it, mainly searching for mutant and police activity. Eventually we catch sight of one of the Nova Containment soldiers. "Alright, we've been hiding too long for my liking. We gotta do something a little risky. Follow my lead." We put our hoods up and walk past him. When we're withing earshot of him, Tyrone gives a little whistle, attracting his attention. The soldier looks round and settles on us, as we're the nearest to him. We don't look round but turn straight into a deserted alley way, and then immediately into a shadowy crook in the wall. The soldier walks right down the alley way and just past us, and Tyrone grabs him into a headlock. "Don't shout or this ain't gonna go well for you." He says in a gruff voice, hiding his real voice. "Now, here's how this is gonna go. You're gonna answer my questions, I'm gonna put you to sleep for a couple of hours, and we both walk away right as rain. Grab his taser." I take the weapon from his side, being careful not to show my face. "Now matey, tell us, how many mutants have you got your stinking paws on?" He doesn't reply at first but a twist of his arm makes his eyes water. "Do you really want it broken mate?" This time he replies quietly. "I'm just a police officer they drafted in for extra men. I don't know much, but there's a facility set up for any captures. I don't know whether there are any of them there, but that's my best bet." "And where is this facility then?" Tyrone gives his arm another yank for incentive. "Down near the Tower of London, the warehouse near it." "Thanking you." Tyrone says, and chops his hand down onto his neck, knocking him out. "So are we going there?" I ask him. "No, not yet, we ain't got the strength for that. Come on, we're going home."